


Avengers DadSquad Assemble!

by myidiotclintbarton



Series: Avengers DadSquad Timeline [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assemble!, Avengers - Freeform, CW has been resolved and everyone hangs out together, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Irondad, Kate Bishop as Clint's daughter, MCU Dadsquad, May Parker is alive dont worry, Panic Attacks, Protective Avengers, Slice of Life, Team as Family, ignoring IW, more dad interactions to come just wait, no real plot just happiness, spiderson, team as family centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myidiotclintbarton/pseuds/myidiotclintbarton
Summary: In which the team knows Peter is Spidey and Tony is doing his dad thing and a certain shrinking bug teammate is there to see it. (CH. 1)----Tony and Peter being observed as Father and Son by the Team. Other family relations are explored, general family fluff.  Tags will be added as this is updated.Previously Titled 'An Ant Dad and Iron Dad Talk (DadSquad Assemble)'





	1. An Ant Dad and Iron Dad Talk

Tony had just landed on the roof of the Avengers Compound, exiting his metal suit with an ease only he and Rhodey knew, his phone already resting in his hand. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had kindly gotten the door for him as he made his way down the various floors to the common areas and living quarters.  
  


Tony had arrived back from some conference meeting Pepper had badgered him into going to about stuff he couldn’t care less about and had no idea why he had to be there in person rather than using a video conference calls. He hated putting his stuff on hold for that thing, especially when he had planned to spend the rest of the day with the kid at the Avengers Compound seeing as it was a Friday afternoon. He had Happy pick Peter up from Midtown already and Tony had texted Peter throughout the meeting, much to Pepper’s chagrin. He had ultimately stopped when he told the kid to work on his school things and Tony didn’t want to be the reason the kid wasn’t on top of his school stuff seeing as he already could be so easily distracted. There was the added pressure on Tony to look after the kid at the request of his aunt. Yep. That too. She had asked him that after she had screamed at him for the better part of an hour about having her kid be slinging around the neighborhood getting himself into dangerous situations and accused Tony of having helped hide that from her. (Which wasn’t completely wrong.) Still, it was amazing that the kid still had a secret identity and hadn’t slipped to the whole world about his certain wall crawling activities.  
  


He wanted to be able to go to the lab with the kid later anyways so it was best for both of them to get work done first. (Tony was weirded out by how responsible he was being. The same went for Rhodey who found it all the more amusing).  
  


He was almost to the bottom of the stairs from the roof where he exited his suit having chosen the fastest means of transporting when his descending path crossed with the kid walking back from his quarters in the compound.  
  


“Hey, kid,” the billionaire let a smirk tug at his lips as he put an arm across the kid’s shoulders. The spiderling turned to him, earphones dangling out of his faded gray sweatshirt’s collar, and a look of surprise and joy lit up his deep brown eyes. God, why did this kid have to be so precious.  
  


“How was school? Done with your homework?” Tony prompted casually.  
  


“Oh! Hey, Tony. It was fine really,” he fumbled before continuing. “And yes, it’s all done. I was just heading to get some snacks. Also Clint and Thor invited me to play MarioCart,” Peter responded, excited to spend a whole afternoon with the Avengers. Tony remembered when Peter watched him with that sort of awe. “Great. Why don’t you text your aunt that and head on over to the common area.”  
  


“Wait, Mr. Stark!” Peter pivoted around on his right foot to call out. Tony looked at the kid expectantly. After all, Peter only got to formal with him when he needed to ask something of Tony, no matter how small it was. It was a bit annoying but all the way endearing.  
  


“Please, we’ve talked about this. Don’t call me that, Pete. You know it makes me feel old,” Tony waved with practiced exasperation.  
  


“But you are old,” the boy just snarked in reply. Tony scoffed. His humor must be rubbing off on him. If that was a good or bad thing, who could tell.  
  


“Watch it, kid.” Tony scoffed, ruffling the kid’s walnut locks. “You don't want to get on my bad side.” It was Peter’s turn to scoff. “Besides, you know me well enough. It’s Tony to you. We’re way past last names and prefixes at this point. What were you gonna ask, anyway?”  
  


“Oh, right,” Peter’s face flushed before he stuttered on. “I asked Aunt May if I could stay the weekend and she said that it was okay. I’ve already got my overnight stuff in my backpack.”  
  


“That's great, as long as the Great Aunt Hottie approves,” Tony encouraged, teasingly.  
  


Peter was too ecstatic to even be bothered to notice the May comment. That or he chose to ignore it. “Thank you, Tony.” Peter hesitated a moment, wringing his hands a bit, the complete opposite from the cool demeanor the billionaire had, with his hands in his suit pockets and a sly expression on his face. For a moment, Tony’s stance changed and he gestured the boy over to him, surprising the kid with a hug. “Don’t worry, kid. I’m not just getting the door for you.” The kid melted into Tony’s arms and for a moment all was good and still. It was broken by Tony’s wavering voice.  
  


“Now then.” Tony pulled back from the embrace and passed his hand on the kid’s back, aiming him towards the hallway the kid had just turned from. “Get out of here, kid. I’ll be right over to the communal lounge in just a bit. Rhodey and Bruce should already be there, too.”  
  


“Cool! Thanks again, Tony,” Peter shouted as he was already skipping down the hall of the compound. Tony just shook his head with a genuine smile splitting his wrinkling face.  
  


Until, of course, Tony turned around to see a stock still Scott Lang standing there with his mouth paused in the process of eating some orange slices. He looked like a doofus, as Peter would say. What else was new? Tony was much more worried about how much of the exchange did the Ant-Man see? After all, he wasn’t particularly close to Lang in any sense of the word.  
  


“I knew it!” The shrinking man exclaimed indignantly, spitting out some citrus juices rather awkwardly.  
  


“What?” Tony questioned, confused and a bit defensive.  
  


“I knew that Spider-Boy was your kid!”  
  
…………...  
  


After a second of Tony defensively and uncharacteristically fumbling over his words as Scott’s eyes lit up with a kind of understanding that made the billionaire uncomfortable, the bug guy actually managed to get serious for a second.  
  


“You don't seem as bad as I’ve heard you were, too.” He then gestured to the empty hall the kid had disappeared down just a minute prior. “Does that have something to do with…” he trailed off.  
  


“What can I say, having the kid around has done me a lot of good.” With those words one of Tony’s rare genuine smiles graced his goateed face. Scott nodded along,  
  


“No, I get it. He’s someone you want to become a better person for.” Tony was a little shocked at the little observation. Tony never imagined he'd have a reason to talk to Scott about, well, anything really. Anything of personal importance. That goes to show that he could be wrong about some things.  
  


“I’ve got a kid, too. Cassie, she’s eight now. Seeing her makes me want to be better. You know, when I got out of jail, I knew I needed to straighten out my life to be able to actually watch her grow up. I already missed a few years and that's unforgivable. So it was enough of the petty crimes then I got picked up by Hank and Hope Pym and they for some reason thought to trust me. And look at me now, I’m a-”  
  


“A what? Second rate superhero?” Scott made a face at the interruption, having lost his momentum. Tony just smirked. Who said Tony would allow himself to get too friendly with people.  
  


“No. I was going to say, I’m doing some good in the world.” He stops to think on his words. “I guess what I’m saying is, I shouldn’t have judged you like I had. I don’t know you but I can say I trust you a lot more that I know what you're about in a sense. We’re all fighting for different reasons, it's just good to know yours are good, too.” Tony looked at the bug man oddly for a second before breaking the building silence.  
  


“Enough of this heart to heart nonsense.” Tony waved his hand around, “let's get back to work and get you some proper help. Why don’t we drop off your suit at the workshop and I can take a look after I’m done lazing around with the rest of these weirdos.” Tony waltzed forward with confidence, leading the way to the open labs. He was trying his best to cover up his emotions that still felt too raw to ever share with anyone besides Peter, Pepper and Rhodey.  
  


“Oh, I’m actually good right now. I had Hope look over the suit while she wasn’t busy. But have you checked in with Clint at all. I’m just saying, I know it can be hard but it's good to know that there's another dad that you can talk to and who’s got your back.” A dad. Was that what Tony was now? Jeez, he was getting old.  
  


“I think Clint’s boy is around your kid’s age, so you know, if you ever need to call someone about that, he’s your guy.” Scott continued, his slightly irritating voice seemed to carry a more meaningful tone with the topic. “Besides, you don’t seem like the guy to have friends who are parents, much less responsible ones.” And with that, Tony just lost the respect he had gained for the lamer member of the team, not that Scott was wrong. He didn’t seem like the parent type by a long shot.  
  


“He’s not technically mine,” Tony spoke but it was a weak attempt at an argument. He still worried over the boy along with May Parker, took care of him half the time, helped him with school work, and gave him unwarranted and embarrassing life advice. The kid was more of a son to him than he ever thought he deserved.  
  


“Don't deny it, I know what being a dad looks like. I’ll try not to bother you so much but to be honest, I’m just glad we have something in common to talk about ‘cause honestly and no offense here, but I thought you were kind of a huge selfish douche for a long time. But this changes things.” God, this guy rambled and he didn’t like him nearly as much as Peter to tolerate it.  
  


“Good to know,” was Tony’s flat tone.  
  


“Just if it helps, we can always go to each other about it. It will be like a club or a squad. A squad of Dads. Wait. Thats sounds kind of lame actually.” Tony let out a big sigh as he walked away down to the common area leaving Scott alone with his citrus snack. “Wait, hold up. I’m actually going that way, too. Clint owes me money on a bet,” the former thief trotted after Tony’s uncaring form, having chosen to ignore his ant teammate.  
  
…………….  
  


That little talk had gotten Tony thinking. It wasn't the worst interaction he’d ever had with the former petty thief. Well, it was a conversation with Lang in the first place, so that was new. Tony had never considered talking to or with Scott and maybe he’d take him up on the offer. Maybe. If dealing with both Bird Brains and Bug Boy was worth being a better father figure to Peter, he could suffer through it, right?


	2. A God's Approval and Peer Reviewed Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of two space venturing Avengers, some things are assumed and no one bothers to correct Thor.

Soon enough, the group of Avengers present at the compound assembled in the common room had found their own place on either one of the three couches or two chosen bean bags, one blue and one red. Of course those were taken by two of the youngest members of the super team, Wanda and Peter, who had soon developed a nice dialogue, an excited Peter hopped up on sugar bouncing up and down on the blue cushion and a collected but smiling Wanda sat besides him. Her voice was filled with more levity than Tony had ever heard before, even giggling at some point at the kid’s hyperactivity. The brevity of the scene let Tony breathe easy at how nice it felt to not be fighting for once.  
  


Tony noticed, however, two people he had expected to be present were not to be seen.  
  


Bruce and Thor had just arrived back on earth a good two weeks ago with the addition of some other guests, one who Tony and the other Avengers wanted to punch in the face but had resisted. The two wayward Avengers had been plenty busy since they had been back, Thor trying to find a sanctuary for his people, Bruce assisting those Asgardians with adapting to the new culture. It left little time to catch up. Tony was told in passing by Bruce that, “Oh we’ve just been in space and stuff. I’ll catch up in a bit. Just got to help Thor with some things first.”  
  


“That’s really all you’ve got to say,” Tony had responded, half bitter and half relieved at Bruce’s arrival. “Since when did you guys get so buddy buddy?” Tony had questioned the wayward scientist but Bruce had already been on his way.  
  


They did get some introductions to a drunken warrior maiden, Brunhilde, who went by Valkyrie and the watchman of the Asgardians and advisor to Thor, a very handsome but towering god named Heimdall.  
  


Their check in with the Avengers to assure the team that they were indeed alive all went by so fast that Tony had hardly any time to comment on the god of thunder’s new hair makeover. The two had finally gotten some down time to hang out and decompress at the compound this week and Tony had not heard the end of it about how excited Peter was to meet the god and world renowned scientist in person. The kid already had thousands of questions lined up for both of them but seeing as, to his surprise, his science bro and resident god were absent from the lounging area, Tony almost was concerned. Tony swiftly made his way over to the kid, his kid.  
  


“Hey, kiddo,” he addressed smoothly, “I thought you’d already being kicking Grandpa Spangles and the God of Sparkles butts at Mario Kart right about now?” Pete tore his eyes away from a smiling Wanda who politely just looked up at the billionaire, no bitterness to be found. Again, Tony had to thank that on the fact that Peter was a godsend.  
  


“Oh, Rhodey said that Thor was getting some food delivery. He’ll be back in a bit. And Captain Rogers is right there,” Peter stuck a thumb in the direction of Cap who was leaning on Barnes, giggling over something Clint had said to Rhodey who was attempting to hide his amusement. Behind the group, Tony could see Scott enter the room with only what could be described as a smug smile lighting up his face as he stepped in next to Clint.  
  


“The feast is here!” Thor’s booming voice was unmistakable as he lifted six plastic white bags filled to the brim with takeout into the air. The hungriest of the residence applauded, that being Clint, Sam, Steve, Scott, and, not surprising to Tony at all, Peter. What did surprise Tony however, was Bruce’s carefree expression as he laughed a bit behind the god as he entered the room.  
  


Each Avenger did their part to set out the food quickly and soon enough they were all sitting in the dining area, two long tables occupied the space in order to cater to so many people. Tony made his way to sit between Rhodey and Peter, who had Wanda besides him. Across from them was the displaced duo, Bruce with a healthy serving of everything, and Thor with a toppling mess of food almost unable to fit on the three flimsy paper plates he had filled.  
  


“So, Thor, Bruce,” Steve started, already helping himself to his second round of food. He was attempting to reach across both Bucky and Nat to serve himself, to which Natasha rolled her eyes at him, mercifully handing him the pineapple fried rice. Steve gave a quick thanks to the redhead turned blonde before speaking again. “We haven’t seen you both in a while. What have you been doing? Where are your interesting companions?”  
  


“They’re dealing with the UN,” Bruce stated as he took a large bite of his sharing of broccoli beef.  
  


“My brother did not think it wise for Brunhilde to be left alone to deal with diplomacy, so Heimdall stepped in to offer his help.”  
  


“Right, and your brother is…” Steve offered for Thor to fill in. Clint, meanwhile, was watching the god with a borderline bitter expression.  
  


“With Heimdall. For all his selfishness, he does care for the people of Asgard. I doubt he will cause enough trouble to threaten the wellbeing of our people.” Several members of the Avengers made noises of disbelief and the rest were too hungry to comment. “Bruce and I,” Thor patted Bruce with a healthy amount of strength on the shoulder, “we’ve been dealing with some stuff in space. I ran onto him on Sakaar, a planet full of refuse and savagery. It was quite amusing.”  
  


“A trash planet where we had to fight in gladiator combat. Or so I’m told,” the displaced scientist translated, seemingly completely comfortable with the fraternal gesture from Thor. “But I’m sure we’ve missed a lot seeing as there are a few at the table I don’t seem to recognize,” Bruce pointedly looked to Bucky, Scott and Peter in particular.  
  


The gruff voiced soldier attempted a polite smile. “Bucky,” he supplied quickly not wanting to drag any attention his way. Bruce nodded then turned his head expectantly to Scott.  
  


Scott lifted his head up from his food and swallowed his bite of Chow Mein, “Scott Lang, Ant-Man.”  
  


“Allies of our friends are our allies as well,” Thor nodded at him with his patented grin and Bruce offered him a polite smile as well. The two then turned to Peter expectantly.  
  


The boy seemed to shrink under their gaze, which was odd as that was Scott’s thing. He edged himself closer to Tony, almost as if he wished to hide behind the older Avenger.  
  


“Hi, I’m Peter,” his voice was soft and Tony instantly knew how nervous Peter was with all the attention squared on him by two heroes, seeing as usually Peter could talk anyone’s head off about anything. Clearly, he wasn't sure if he should share his alter ego with the two just yet.  
  


“It’s nice to meet you, Peter,” Bruce offered softly and Tony couldn't appreciate his long lost friend more.  
  


“Aye, it is good to see such a young face at the table. It’s not often I get to meet one of my colleagues' children.” With that, it was as though a bubble had been popped and Peter flushed so much that it reached his ears. Clint and Sam had started full on laughing at the conclusion Thor had made.  
  


“Excuse me,” Sam giggled out, almost unable to keep his composure.  
  


“Well, I was under the impression that Midgardians don’t bring their young into battle until they are of age in your culture. Thus, there is only one other option I could think of. So tell me, Peter," Thor spoke encouragingly to the spiderling, "who is your guardian amongst my friends?” Before Peter could respond that he wasn't the son of any of the Avengers, another voice spoke up, proud and confident.  
  


“That would be me.” With that, silence claimed the room again as all eyes turned to Tony. Many eyes wide and mouths gapping. Wanda grinned, interested and amused by the statement. Nat and Rhodey just smiled, looking far more refined than the rest. Scott still looked smug as he poked Clint’s face right next to him. Clint must have been having a tough time processing what had happened as he dropped his fork onto the table cloth.  
  


“What?” was the indignant shriek of an archer in shock. “There is no way you're a dad. It’s not like I was retired that long. We would know, right? We would know, Nat?” The purple clad archer was in denial and still unsure as he looked over at his long time friend who just took a big swig of her champagne to hide her smirk. “Nat, you knew? Since when?” Clint looked a bit betrayed, not that Natasha looked like she cared. There was a tug at the side of Bucky’s lips that could have been a smile.  
  


Between the two arguing across opposite ends of the table, Tony could make out Bruce’s confused face. It was as if there was an equation before him that he just could not figure out, which was a new look for his calm and yet anger prone buddy.  
  


The billionaire’s arm rested across Peter’s shoulders encouragingly and the boy in turn looked up to him, completely focused on his mentor and his words. Peter’s face was full of shock but held an interested glow to it, almost hopeful. “Yep, this kid’s my responsibility, as I have been told. Too smart for his own good and gets into so much trouble that I’m sure I’ll be going gray within the year.” With that, Tony poked Peter in the stomach, causing the boy to retaliate by pushing Tony playfully. Tony just laughed it out, looking down at the kid he was so thankful to have in his life. A genuine smile filled Thor’s face, a gentle one the team had seldom seen before. The Norse Legend’s unphased expression had settled into place immediately after the admission, as if he had expected it or at least had his suspicions. The god seemed to brighten at the announcement. There was a more calm and considerate air about him than Tony had expected from the Thunderer.  
  


“That is good to hear, Stark. I am happy for you and your son,” Thor inclined his head toward the blushing teen. Tony didn’t even bother to correct him. Now the wise cracking tech genius somehow felt more comfortable embracing the thought then he ever had before.  
  


“Thank you, Thor,” Tony spoke. Said god nodded and continued digging his piles of takeout as if he was famished, more comfortable with the exchange than many of their other companions.  
  


Out of the corner of his eye, the billionaire could see Clint shuffle as he muttered something under his breath and sourly slapped a crumpled twenty into Scott’s open hands from his worn out wallet. Wanda snickered a bit at that making Clint look pointedly at her. She just blinked back innocently. Peter was enjoying himself, observing the exchange while digging into his own orange chicken.  
  


It was a nice feeling, it almost felt as though the Avengers were a family again. Tony quickly tuned into the conversation or rather argument that had begun between Sam and Rhodey about some movie nonsense. Tony didn’t even wipe at his eyes that had begun to well up with liquid as he smiled gratefully to those around him.  
  
…………...  
  


When everyone had finished their food, each took their plates to the kitchen to dispose of the waste and wash the silverware. Each then made it back to the lounging area or for a select few to the training dojo, like Steve, Bucky and Nat. Peter, Wanda, and more qualified adults had already left by the time Tony had made his way to the kitchen. All besides Bruce who was looking at Tony like he was the alien, which was odd, seeing as Bruce had spent the last two years exclusively with aliens.  
  


“How you holding up, buddy,” Tony decided to break the ice between them.  
  


“What, I leave for two years and Cap’s married and you’ve got a kid. How much did I miss? Was it really only two years I was gone for?” Bruce had decided to get right to his main source of confusion then.  
  


“I’m not gonna lie, you missed a lot but we’ll catch you up. Don't worry too much,” Tony supplied, trying his best to be helpful but also draw out a reaction from his friend. “Also, where did you get the idea that Cap was married? He’s still a single, lone patriot as far as I knew.”  
  


“Really? Then who’s the gruff, dark and handsome man he’s always with now?”  
  


“Long story, buddy.” He clapped a hand on his shoulders. “But we’ve got time for that later. The kid’s actually really excited to have an actual conversation with you about sciencey stuff.”  
  


“You mean your kid, right?” Bruce looked back at Tony, an eyebrow slightly raised. Tony had missed Bruce’s calming voice and soft spoken jabs at his friends.  
  


Tony scoffed at Bruce's words. “Of course.”  
  


“Must be one bright kid,” Bruce comments.  
  


“You have no idea.” For the first time in a while, Tony thought the future never seemed brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not all the way sure if I’m happy with this chapter but I felt the need to explain where Thor and Bruce came from. Also I thought it would help with the whole Iron dad thing. I can always change whose POV this is by chapter but so far it's just Tony. That Bruce and Thor friendship tho. Tony’s not jealous at all, he has his son. Why did I put so many avengers in this chapter ahhhh.  
> I dont know what im doing what is a plot?
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and suggestions. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my first chapter so much! please continue to help me in the comments if you want. I'm just so overwhelmed by the response
> 
> Im Renaming this DadSquad assemble by the way. I feel it fits more.  
> Also I will be adding in Kate Bishop as Clint's oldest child later.
> 
> I'm also in the process of writing a Venom Symbiote story with Dad!Tony being super concerned over peter but honestly i have no idea how to make plots


	3. Bruce Speaks to a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce speaks to Peter, enamored with how similar the boy is to his friend and Tony is invited to join another super secret club or boy band as it were.

  


As it turns out, Peter had loads of questions for Bruce. All of which he asked in a single breath, speaking far too fast for Bruce to comprehend most of anything he said. That habit in itself was eerily similar to a certain genius billionaire he knew. Tony had called the boy over from his place in the common room to be able to properly speak to Bruce without the others as distractions.

  


“Kid, you’re going to have to slow down. Take a breath. Bruce won’t be leaving for a while and you’re here all weekend.” Peter seemed to calm a bit at that, even if only just a bit. His eyes still dazzled with awe at the world renowned Gamma Radiation scientist. Bruce was more fascinated with the liking his friend had taken to a teenage boy as some sort of father. The two looked alike enough that Peter may actually be Tony’s kid but he still wasn't sure. The calm scientist thought to get familiar with the boy to get some answers. 

  


“Do you stay here often, Peter?” Bruce addressed the boy, reminding himself to make eye contact.

  


“Most weekends, when Tony lets me of course. We tend to work on different projects while I’m here. Then we watch a movie or something.” Bruce thinks on that for a moment, very surprised that Tony would voluntarily have a teenager in his home much less have one work with him. Bruce looks to said billionaire’s face besides him for confirmation only to see that Tony was beaming with pride.

  


“That’s sounds very nice,” Bruce offers, almost mistified. It sounded almost out of the realm of what he knew of Tony Stark but clearly the man had changed in his time away. “Maybe sometime while you’re here I can take a look at some of those projects. Maybe I can even help you out.” The smile that bloomed on the boy’s face was nothing more than adorable. Peter looked like he might explode from sheer excitement alone. “Once I get access to the labs again.”

  


“You’ve already got it back, Brucey Boy. I’ve had you on the list since I found out you weren't dead. All access labs just for you and my main boy, Petey.” Bruce was touched by Tony’s words though they hid a hint at Tony’s belief that he was dead for two years, when really Bruce was off world trapped as the Hulk. He made a mental note to himself to make it up to the man at some point.

  


“I think that would be super cool, Dr. Banner!” Peter had squealed a bit and was hoping the two adults and maybe some of the other company hadn’t noticed. There was a shout of ‘Oh come on, really?’ that sounded an awful lot like Sam getting his ass handed to him in Mario Kart. Maniacal laughter followed it obviously belonging to a sadistic Hawkeye who must have sabotaged the other driver. That was good. It meant that he had only embarrassed himself in front of Tony and Dr. Banner. Which was still a boat load of embarrassment. Bruce himself didn't seem like the mean type nor the type to poke fun at someone which was a relief. He only insisted Peter call him Bruce as they were going to see a lot of each other and the title itself, while correct, wasn’t what his friends called him. That got another tiny little squeal from the boy but he tried to play it off as a cough. Bruce wanted to make the situation less uncomfortable for him so the scientist sought to change the subject.

  


“Where are you during the week then?”

  


“Oh! I live in Queens,” the easily excitable boy states. “Born and raised. I live with my Aunt May and I go to Midtown Tech.” Bruce knew of that school, if only in passing. It was a highly regarded STEM prep school. Peter must be a genius to get in there, not that Bruce was surprised. If Tony Stark was singing this kid’s praises then he must be. He must have also had either a scholarship or good financial backing to be able to attend. “I do Academic Decathlon with my friends too.” Clearly, this was a very bright boy.

  


“That sounds very impressive.” A bashful expression bloomed on Peter’s face at Bruce’s words. “I heard that you’ve read a bit of my work too.” 

  


“Absolutely.Your articles on gamma radiation and nuclear physics were all I and my friend talked about for so long. You’re so cool. in my physics lab we have your portrait up on the wall.”

  


“Wow, I wasn’t sure if my image would be endorsed in any place of learning these days.” The kid looked at him in disbelief, feeling the need to defend one of his childhood icons.

  


“Of course it is. Your work on nuclear and gamma radiation is unparalleled and super influential. Also, you're an Avenger along with all of that.” Again, Bruce was struck by how similar this boy was to Tony. His hyperactivity was one thing but the way he even stated how he respected Bruce was strikingly similar to when he had met Tony in person for the first time. 

  


“I’m not sure it was all for the better though.” Bruce spoke, knowing of the experiments attempting to replicate his mistake or use his research for other nefarious purposes.

  


“What happened to all the praise for me?” Tony cut off his runaway thoughts with mock bitterness. That was much more aligned with something Bruce expected Tony to say. “Whatever. I’m going to make sure that no one smashes the TV again over a cartoon racing game.” The starstruck kid didn’t even look his way. Tony left the two geeks alone making his way over thinking about how good it was to have his old friend back. Leaving Peter with Bruce wasn’t anything he had to worry about so he just made his way to the gathering of grown adults shouting at the display of placements in a virtual race. Peter, as expected, continued speaking to the scientist in front of him.

  


“I also heard you were in space earlier. What was that like? Did you see anything cool. Anything that supported any theories you had?”

  


“I think so. But we’ll get to that in a bit. I’m pretty interested in the gang assembled here.” With that they started to trade stories and information about their lives as of late. “I feel like I've been gone for ages and I have no idea what's going on with anyone.

  


“Like the fact that Tony and Pepper are engaged.” Bruce had to do a double take to make sure the kid wasn't messing with him. He was assured that it was indeed the case.

  


“That is well relatively shocking. I’ll have to talk to them about that. Um. So you know Pepper then,” Bruce inquired.

  


“Of course! Tony and I actually tried to make breakfast for Ms. Potts, well… um Pepper once. It was her birthday in February, I thought it would be nice, Tony agreed.”

  


“Really?” Bruce was just surprised Tony had gone along with it at all. “And how did that go? Bruce chuckled as he engaged in the conversation.

  


“Didn’t really work out so well. Neither of us is very great at cooking.”

  


“You really remind me of Tony, just a lot more polite. It's so obvious to me now that you're his son.”

  


“Well I'm not really related to him. I just think of him like he's my dad I guess.” He blushed a bit, embarrassed at the admision. Bruce was surprised at the news, now even more curious as to where, when and why this relationship had formed.

  


“If you’re not his biological son, then how did you meet Tony anyways?”

  


“I’m an intern for Tony?” He had said the end like it was a question, it was rather suspicious. 

  


“Oh and one last thing. Can I get a picture with you? I’ll only send it to my Aunt May and my two friends from school. We don't have to if you don't want to...” the teenage boy trailed off trying to be considerate of the man he had just met. Bruce was going to say yes anyways, he had nothing against the kid and what harm was there with a single photo, but the pure look in that boys eyes made Bruce smile. This must be one of the reasons Tony chose to let the boy stick around. He was quite endearing and an overwhelming need to protect the boy washed over him.

  


“Sure of course, Peter.” Peter perked up instantly with his smile bright as he snapped the photo on his sleek StarkPhone.

  


“Thank you so much, Dr. Ba-, Bruce.” Both Peter’s words and face were sincere as he addressed one of his childhood heroes.

  


“It's no problem at all. Why don't we see what the rest of the group are up to.”

  


\-----------

  


After leaving Peter and Bruce in the kitchen area, Tony attempted to join the room of shouting manchildren. Wanda was present, somehow able to focus on the book in her hands despite the indignant argument between Sam and Clint over supposed cheating.

  


“It’s tactical. You're just jealous of my success.” Clint was snickering under his words.

  


“What's happening, Bird Brains, Bug boy. Where’s Rhodey?” Tony addressed the gaming group of Sam, Clint and Scott.

  


“He went to go get his laptop from his room,” Scott answered, setting his white controller down on the coffee table in front of him.

  


“Hm. So how has your little game gone?”

  


“Like I care,” Sam looked sullen at his spot on the couch. Wanda continued to hide her smirk behind the novel in her hands. “I’m gonna go get a snack.” Sam got up and rolled his eyes at the grin on Clint’s face. The one on Scott’s isn't helping either.

  


“Don't worry about him he's just pissy about a little challenge in his games.” The flier just flipped the bird his fellow bird themed hero. “Wow did you see that? If Cap was here he’d throw a fit.” That elicited a chuckle from Tony, it felt odd to have Tony so easily go along with Clint’s playful attitude. Not after what the press dubbed Avengers' Civil War. Clint thought it might have to do with the kid. Tony’s kid, if the billionaire was to believed.

  


“I have to say, Tony, I’m quite shocked.” Clint started taking a moment to observe the egotistical playboy apparently turned father.

  


“Huh? You’ve got something to say to me, Barton,” Tony offered playfully.

  


“Looks like I wasn't the only one hiding a family from the team.”

  


“No. No you weren’t,” Tony became a bit guarded, awaiting the spout of distrust for not telling the team straight up about Peter. Clint quickly subsides the anxiety with an offer,

  


“Looks like there’s room in the Dad Club for another member, right, Scott?”

  


“Yep,” Scott states, a little to excited about the prospect.

  


“What, this is the super secret club Scott was talking about.”

  


“Of course, Stark. I’m very interested in seeing how you are with your kid being as I never pictured you much as the type to want a kid. Us dads gotta stick together. Imagine it: barbeques, cool advice, dad jokes as far as the eye can see. You’ll love being apart of the group.” Clint laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder who only stared at him blankly in response for a good five seconds. That didn't bother him much, Tony was far too prideful to admit if he was intrigued or not.

  


“You’ve absolutely lost it, Barton, if you think I’m going to roll with you two.” Tony kept his face straight but Clint was already giggling. Before the resident dads could continue their discussion, the wingless Falcon stridded back in.

  


“That’s it another round. You and me let’s go.” Sam, seemingly recovered marched back into the room hogging a huge family size bag of Doritos. 

  


“I guess if you want to humiliate yourself there's no point in saying no,” a smug archer stated.

  


“You’ll regret that.” Sam had a chip in his right hand and was accusingly pointing it towards the archer.

  


“Oh, will I?”

  


Tony just scoffed and sat on the couch next to Clint as he looked over his missed messages. Peter and Bruce reentered the room and wandered on over to the couch. Peter took a seat next to Tony and Bruce relaxed into a black chair besides the main couch.

  


“How are you doing, big guy,” Tony addressed Bruce.

  


“I haven't felt this relaxed in ages come to think of it.”

  


“Good,” Tony nodded, far more toned down then he usually was. Tony lounged back onto the black cushions and glanced at the kid next to him. Peter was smiling down at his phone, messaging Ned a rather adorable photo of him with Bruce.

  


———

  


Parker the Great: *Image attachment*

  


Gnarly Ned: Dude no way. You get to meet all the coolest people.

  


Parker the Great: You can always come over next week to meet him. He’s going to be here for a while I think. Tony said that my friends can come over to the compound whenever I’m here. 

  


Gnarly Ned: Ahhhhhh. He said that?? Please. I will love you forever if you do get me to meet Dr. Banner. 

  


Parker the Great: I thought I was already loved.

  


Gnarly Ned: You were liked but with this I will sing your praises. 

  


Parker the Great: Stop I’m blushing. 

  


Gnarly Ned: Whatever dude. Just as long as I get to meet him. It sounds like your weekend will be great. 

  


Parker the Great: Yap. Text you later. Gotta watch this Mario Kart match. It's getting pretty heated.

  


Gnarly Ned: Dude. At least send me pictures. 

  


Parker the Great: On it. 

  


Parker the Great: *image attachment*

  


Gnarly Ned: Is that the falcon laying on the ground in misery. Who’s that standing on the couch next to Mr. Stark?

  


Parker the Great: Yep and that’s Hawkeye standing in triumph. He’s a crazy person when he plays Mario Kart. He's scary competitive.

  


Gnarly Ned: Your life is so beyond cool dude. 

  


Parker the Great: That’s why you’re in it ;)

  


Gnarly Ned: Dude <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah another chapter. I swear I didn't abandon this. I was super busy this last week and also I had no idea where to go with this chapter but every comment I get helps me feel more motivated. Please let me know what you think. I don't know what I'm gonna do next chapter to get to where I want to be.  
> I'm so concerned on how to get where i want to in this story ahhh I have all these chapters written but the connective tissue is not there.  
> Im sorry this chapter isnt that good. I'm trying to get to where I want to and its hard to get motivatied


	4. Playing Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out about Spider-Man, Vision is back and science is done with a side of Tony attempting to be responsible lest he face Aunt May’s fury as he's being trusted with her sweet beloved nephew to him.

  


Bruce was able to spend the rest of Friday night getting reacquainted with several members of the team that were huddled in the common room before, one by one, each member eventually had excused themselves to go to bed. Tony had to have a little back and forth with Peter before the teenager finally gave up and drowsily walked his way to his own room. Bruce didn’t think Tony noticed that he had seen the way Tony fondly watched him leave before putting away some of the snacks they had laid out. That was a newer behavior that Bruce had yet to come to terms with about this new more responsible Tony.

  


A few minutes later, Bruce had been quickly introduced to F.R.I.D.A.Y. the artificial intelligence for the house and everything else that Tony needed as the two science bros (trademark pending) made their way over to the individual quarters for the team. Tony didn't mention J.A.R.V.I.S. or Vision during the introduction. The former he understood why so he let that subject be but Bruce did wonder where the android he helped create had gone. He had yet to see Vision around the complex during the first official day he was there. Tony had directed him to his designated room, titled ‘Hulk’ and under it ‘Bruce Banner.’

  


The world renowned scientist had gotten settled into his room, a very nice not overly lavish space that included a personal bathroom and walk-in closet. Not that Bruce had anything to put in it, having arrived from space and being given a few temporary clothes when he had got there. Tony, of course, had taken it upon himself to fill the space with button ups of different shades of blue, gray and purples and muted slacks. There was a t-shirt on the bed that read ‘Stand Back. I’m Going To Attempt Science!’ on top of a simple pair of pajama pants. He let himself snort at Tony’s never ending need to help his friends while also making a joke of it. That led him to thinking about how much his friend had changed in his time away.

  


Peter had been such a surprise to Bruce and a rather delightful one at that. Never in all his time had he imagined Tony willingly taking on responsibility for a child, well teenager. It was a new side of Tony. One that he had decided was good for the man. Tony was too hard on himself a lot of the time and needed someone to ground him in the world and while Pepper and Rhodey did a lot to achieve this feat, Peter was a new type of help in Tony’s life. He was rather curious as to why they new each other in the first place. Bruce knew for a fact Tony did not deal with interns personally so something else had to be going on. That and the fact the boy spent his weekends in the Avengers Compound meant that he wasn’t any ordinary intern.

  


But that inquiry had to be for another time. He was glad to be back with his team and of course all the social interaction had exhausted an already exhausted man so he pushed the thoughts aside and got ready for bed. Bruce quickly changed before moving to turn off the lights. He ended up dosing off on top of the covers.

  


\-------------

  


Bruce woke up early enough to be the only one who had wandered into the communal kitchen. He attempted to start the coffee maker, not the fancy one that Tony insisted on using because FRIDAY could make coffee for him but a simple press and filter one. The action of making coffee this way calmed Bruce. Tony must have had the sense to remember that and either had kept the one from Avengers Tower or had gotten one identical to it. In his drowsy, limp morning mind he was thankful for the gesture either way.

  


Bruce’s thoughts, however, were broken up by the sound of munching was in the air but Bruce couldn’t place it. He thought it was Clint in the rafters at first. That wouldn’t have be surprising but he was brushing his teeth a second ago with Natasha waiting outside the archer’s room for one reason or another. Bruce doubted she would let the crafty and childish man loose that early in the morning if she could help it.

  


Bruce had thought he was the first one in the kitchen but as he looked to the couch adjacent to the island counter, he could see there was some cherry honey left out, lid sitting on the countertop of the coffee table, a used butter knife left on top of that. Bruce looked around curiously, wondering if he had missed someone sitting down from how preoccupied he had been but no, no one was there.

  


Then he heard another crunch. From above him.

  


Cautiously, the scientist looked upwards and sure enough in one of the corners of the raised ceilings was a certain teenage boy somehow, impossibly, hanging upside down crouching down into himself. The only part of him touching any part of the walls or ceiling was his bare feet and his back. The kid must have also been groggy as he had yet to acknowledge the man gapping at him. The sound of Tony’s espresso maker booting on and starting its regiment was the only thing Bruce could here in the almost empty room besides the kid chomping down on a piece of half burnt toast. One of the three he held on one hand as he scrolled through his phone. Crumbs were falling onto the floor, not that Peter seemed to notice that either. Bruce was astounded at how easily he was shocked given all the experience with crazy he had under his belt at this point.

  


“Um. Hello, Peter. Why… How…” He attempted to start but his questions were lost on his tongue. Bruce at the very least didn't feel that embarrassed given that he had gotten familiar with his own indignant confusion over his time with Thor and the nonsense that was life outside of earth.

  


Said teen looked down, or up for given his position, and his eyes widened at Bruce’s presence. Peter freaked out a bit with a squeal as he fumbled with his phone and breakfast. Bruce expected a mess of jam and bread to hit the ground within the second but the boy had fast reflexes and expertly caught his two pieces of bread that had slipped from his hand and his phone with his toes. Which meant that he now only one foot on the ceiling, and his other hand stretched to press to the wall, sustaining himself with an ease that shouldn't be possible.

  


Bruce grew more curious, attempting to stop his gawking all. “Peter, how are you keeping yourself up there?”

  


“Uh, I, um,” he stuttered somehow competing with Bruce’s shocked status. Peter was obviously flustered. The boy swayed a bit as he tried to answered, probably attempting to find a more comfortable way to cling to the ceiling.

  


“How did you get up there?”

  


“I sorta climbed up. It's kinda my thing.” The end of his statement had wavered, sounding more like a question than an affirmation. Bruce tried to take a second to collect himself before asking the most pressing question in his mind at the moment.

  


“So, does this means you have powers? That must be how you know Tony,” Bruce inquired further.

  


Peter pressed his back against the slick wall, a little defeated. “Yes, I have powers. And... well, really, he found me.” Peter looked around as if thinking back on the memory. “He found out about me through some videos online.” That piqued Bruce’s curiosity even more.

  


“And he just took you in? Just like that?”

  


“Well kind of, I guess,” the teenager’s voice squeaked up a bit near the end as he shrugged comically. Bruce nodded with something approximate to understanding.

  


A beep meant to signify a finished espresso sounded and of course it was then that Tony entered the joined kitchen and common room and Bruce lost his faux calm a bit. “Tony! Your kid is on the damn ceiling!” It was a whispering yell, one that helped contain his panic.

  


“Really? Why are you up there, again?” he asked as though this was a daily occurance. And given their track record with who they knew and the powers they possessed it very well could be.

  


“I donno. I like it. It’s safe up here.” Peter just shrugged, perfectly comfortable upside down staring at his mentor and new friend.

  


“So he does this often?”

  


“Kinda,” Peter and Tony spoke up at the same time. The other scientist could only arch an eyebrow at they’re synchrony.

  


“You’re wondering what the deal is with me on the wall aren’t you.” Bruce nodded. A look passed between Tony and Peter as if Peter was asking permission for something. Tony just shrugged along,

  


“You tell him if you want. It’s you’re secret. But it makes sense to. The whole team knows. It’s only a matter of time.”

  


“Okay.” The kid let out a breath before unglueing himself from the wall and dropping down flawlessly to Bruce and Tony without a problem. “Um. Hi.” He looked sheepishly up towards Bruce before trying to channel some of Tony’s confidence. He turned his chin up a bit, “I’m Spider-Man.” At Bruce’s blank, perplexed look, Peter elaborated. “I’m an Avenger.” At that, Bruce openly glared at Tony.

  


“You put a kid on the team?” Were the first words out of his mouth as he still tried to remain somewhat calm for everyone’s safety. Tony stepped back arms up in surrender.

  


“Why are you still hush shouting at me, Banner. That cannot be good for your heart rate. Also, you haven’t heard me out yet.”

  


Peter couldn’t have been older than fifteen at the most. “How old is he even? Peter, how old are you?” Bruce turned to address the question to the teen anxiously twiddling his thumbs.

  


“I’m fifteen but really I’m almost sixteen,” the teen piped up, attempting to salvage the situation from a distressed Banner and that confirmation of age just made him worry more.

  


“That didn’t really help, kid,” Tony spoke pointedly. “Pointing out how old you’re going to be is great for getting people to think of how young you are.”

  


“Oh my god! Tony, what were you thinking? Everytime I think you've improved.” Bruce ran his hands through his hair as his tone shifted from perplexed to accusatory. “Tony you can’t just go around collecting super people. Especially kids.”

  


“I’m not. That’s not what it looks like. We really shouldn't just drop these bombshells on you, sorry.” Tony took on a defensive look all for Bruce to fire back at him.

  


“You cannot just wrap a kid up in glorified bubble wrap and throw him into danger.” Exasperation colored his words. 

  


“First things first. You’ve got to take a breath, Brucey. Second, he’s reserved. Benched mostly. Otherwise, I’m with him or he deals with the small things.” Tony, obviously on the defensive, tried to reassure Bruce. “And I have Karen, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s backup, watching his back the whole way. He’s also going to begin training with Nat more often. I provide him with everything he would need as a junior superhero.” 

  


“You cannot just let a kid go out and fight crime,” he reiterated more exasperated then before.

  


“What would you have me do? Hands off wasn’t working he got himself into all sorts of shenanigans anyway. Avoiding him clearly hasn’t done the trick. He doesn't listen to me when I tell him not to.”

  


“I’m right here, you know,” Peter inserted himself into the conversation. “Nice shirt by the way,” Peter pointed out trying to lighten the mood. Bruce looked down to his sciencey shirt Tony had ordered for him which elicited a short giggle from one Tony Stark before the inventor’s expression turned serious once more.

  


“Just give me a sec to sort this out, Pete.” Peter took the hint and stood back a bit, not wanting Tony to be crushed by the Hulk lest he stay quiet for the moment to pass. Tony and him went back and forth for a bit before, to his periphery, he could make out one russian assassin and one rogue archer making their way into the kitchen. Natasha observed for a bit with an arched brow as Clint scoured for some sugary cereal with Peter as help. 

  


“Tony’s been making a point to take care of the kid for his own good. We all plan on pitching in to help.” With Natasha’s reassurance, the lead researcher in gamma radiation’s heart rate began to settle. After all, it seemed as though Tony genuinely cared for the kid’s well being and with the rest of the team being okay with it, Tony must be doing something right.

  


“Yah. That certainly cannot be easy for you Tony,” Bruce conceded.

  


“You're right about that. I get near heart attacks everyday because of this kid.” He gestured to the boy with two cereal boxes in his hands who indignantly squawked out a ‘hey’ at his words.

  


“I think we’ve got to get this kid another training session. He’s over due for one,” Natasha spoke up giving Peter a friendly push to his shoulder.

  


“I think some tea would actually make me feel better right now,” Bruce just sighed, defeated.

  


“On it,” Tony all but frolicked to the cabinets, hunting for some calming tea for Bruce.  
  


An arm patted Bruce on the shoulder and Clint piped up, just a little too chipper right next to him. The archer smiled, his other hand full of overly sweetened cereal. “I guess you’d better get used to seeing that kid hanging around the place, Bruce.” Natasha just rolled her eyes as the archer shoved the mix of morning treats into his mouth, using his hand like a funnel. Bruce for a moment rethought his conclusion that it was good to be back with his team. Only for a moment, though. 

  


\-------------

  


Later that morning, Vision arrived back from some detail work that he was sent to do in Wakanda for the past two days. Bruce opted to be one of the ones to great the android, even though the affair wasn’t that epic as he only landed on his feet on the patio outside the kitchen, having no need for a quinjet. It did not escape Bruce that while sparse eye contact was made between the genius inventor and the android, Wanda ran up to the newly arrived living metal and gave him a kind hug that Vision returned. Tony took a second to welcome the android back before he excused himself, telling them that if needed, he would be in his lab. The interaction was awkward enough that it felt as though it was one step short of ignoring Vision altogether. Vision nodded respectfulling before turning his attention to the other scientist present.

  


Vision had initially looked a bit floored by Bruce’s presence out on the patio, but his expression had grown to a comfortable smile as a greeting. He must have been aware of the wayward Avenger’s arrival at the Avengers Compound which only made sense.

  


“Dr. Banner, it is very good to see you alive and well.” Vision nodded his head a bit in Bruce’s direction respectively.

  


“Vision.” Bruce started a bit astonished at the appearance of the red and green android, giving him a look over, seeing how much or how little he had changed since their last meeting over two years ago. The sentient metal was wearing a collared shirt under a sensible black sweater accompanied by dark slacks and pointed business shoes. “How are you how? Have you been?” Bruce breathed out, gaining more interest in the android than he had first thought he would.

  


“I have been well, Dr. Banner. Though I have heard that you have had quite the time in space,” the android inquired.

  


“That’s one way to put it, yes. Sorry I haven’t been around,” Bruce’s brow furrowed in thought of his guilt. He was one of Vision’s creators after all. He had wanted to see how the android would grow especially after meeting him during the tension filled event of his ‘birth’. Bruce’s words and tone must have caught Vision’s attention as he gave his creator a curious look.

  


“Why apologize? To my understanding, you are not at fault for having left.” Vision, to his credit, did sound very understanding.

  


“Well, I guess I still feel a little responsible. I wanted to be able to get to know you better as soon as Ultron was gone, but that wasn’t meant to be I guess.” Bruce was wringing his hands a bit at the thought.

  


“Well, now you can have that time if you wish.” An almost eager look could be spotted underneath the android’s pleasantries.

  


“That may good for me. Thank you.” Bruce’s guilt subsided a bit before he continued. “Were you at least left with people to take care of you? I can’t imagine you weren’t but I heard that the team split up for a while.

  


“Of course, Dr. Banner.”

  


“Please, you don't need to use formalities with me. It’s just Bruce. It sounds weird to hear you call me something so formal.” A curious look passed the android’s face having yet to learn to cover up his initial reactions.

  


“I just-” he attempted to explain but cut himself off. That was an interesting behavior for an android, Bruce mused, commiting the observation to memory. “Of course, Bruce. I will make note of it in the future. But, yes the team has been quite accommodating to my rather... unique state of being as it were. And Ms. Maximoff is quite the kind and understanding companion.” A fond, very human expression passed through Vision’s intricate facial features as he looked over to the brunet who stood behind him. Wanda smiled just as fondly back at the green and maroon android. Bruce smiled as well.

  


“Yes. I’ve heard that you hang out with Wanda a lot from some of the others. Good, that’s good. I’m glad you've got a companion.” Bruce made sure to nod, wanting Vision to understand that he had no problem now that he assumed that he could pick up on minute social cues and microexpressions. “Once I get some time to myself, I wondered about how you and the rest of the gang were getting along. I guess I just worry a lot.”

  


“Of course. That is quite understandable. Perhaps being around your old team will quell such anxiety at least momentarily from time to time,” Vision offered.

  


“That’s what I hope for.” A few beats of silence passed between them before Bruce ended up with giving the metal man an awkward side hug. The stunted conversation would have continued if not for FRIDAY speaking up alerting Bruce that he was needed in the labs. 

  


“Looks like you are needed elsewhere. We can catch more up another time, Bruce.” The android tried the name out again on his synthetic tongue. Bruce just nodded before briskly making his exist. “You kids be good,” he called out as the large glass doors from the patio to the kitchen closed.

  
\-------------  


“What was it you needed from me?” Bruce slowed his brisk pace as he entered the lab that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had directed him towards.

  


“Oh, it wasn't urgent. The kid was just excited to show you stuff,” Tony pointed towards a smiling Peter, nearly buzzing with excitement.

  


After looking over Peter's designs of his own web shooters that he apparently used in crime fighting, it was quite clear to Bruce that the boy was certainly gifted. He was intuitive and inquisitive and extremely passionate. It only made sense that Tony wanted to tutor the boy himself even outside of superhero activities.

  


After Bruce's initial introduction to the lab, Bruce, Peter and Tony spent the majority of the day in the lab tinkering with things as Bruce observed and assisted Peter and Tony on their projects. It was a nice return to normalcy. The group of geniuses was only interrupted twice. Once when Peter had gotten a call from his aunt, apparently a condition endorsed by both Tony and May in order for Peter to stay the weekend. It was a condition that Peter himself didn't seem to mind, taking a few minutes to himself to converse over the phone to check in. Another interruption came by way of F.R.I.D.A.Y. who only was alerting the trio that dinner was ready and that 'it would be a good idea that Mr. Parker get his serving of calories given his advanced metabolism.' Peter, so occupied by their work, asked to eat in the labs eating area. Tony obliged and opted to get the food for himself and Peter. Bruce had turned down the offer of food and Tony rolled his eyes as he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert a certain Colonel Rhodes to help bring some food down with him.

  


When the Colonel did arrive in the labs with Tony, both with plates of handmade lasagna in hand, he appeared as though he didn't seem to mind much at all, as Bruce was beginning to learn, the military man actually found himself quite fond of Peter. He ended up staying for a bit to watch them all at work while he read some things off his phone and after a particularly large load of their scientific babbling had him dozing off on the lab’s couch. He soon left them for his own quarters, stating that he needed a nap. The science team took little notice, giving just a wave to the colonel, too busy making improvements to their suits.

  


Much to Bruce’s surprise, Tony was the one to call for a break at only nine o’clock which was frightnighly early to end a night in the lab for Tony prior to the Hulk’s self exile from earth. It was then that Bruce noticed Peter beginning to nod off. Tony was becoming a bit more responsible in everything to do with Peter, Bruce supposed.

  


“Come on, kiddo, shake a leg. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable.” Tony gently nudged the boy whose sleepy eyes blinked a bit before his hands ran over his face.

  


“No, I’m good,” was the teen’s mumbled attempt at assuring the adults and perhaps himself that he was well awake.

  


“No you’re not. Give it up, Pete. You’re exhausted.” Tony was more stern this time, but it wasn’t an upsetting sort of statement. It seemed more out of concern than anything else.

  


Peter looked from his mentor to the other well known scientist in the room. “But...” he trailed off.

  


“Actually, I was thinking of also taking a break,” Bruce lied, though he himself was also growing tired. He just knows that he works himself into exhaustion but with the look on Tony’s face, clearly that wouldn’t be good for Peter. Tony smiled gratefully before managing to beckon the boy up from the stool.

  


“Peter, he’s gonna be here for a while. Right now you need to rest.” Tony had managed to wrangle the boy forward and led them to the elevator. Bruce headed back to his own room for a nap that ended up being him sleeping for fifteen minutes then reading a book. Tony took Peter to the room just off of the communal kitchen and common room as Peter insisted he didn't need to go to bed yet. They had settled on Peter taking a nap on one of the modern couches overlooking the yard and patio. Tony set himself near to the kid and busied himself on one of his StarkTablets. He felt a nudge a few minutes later as a drowsy disoriented Peter, completely swaddled in a red decorative blanket, rested his head on Tony’s lap. At first, Tony tensed up afraid to make any frigid movements that would wake the boy but eventually he found himself tired as well.

  


\---------------

  


About an hour passed before anyone had noticed the two geniuses snuggled up on the couch. Natasha and Clint were passing through to get from their rooms to the training room when one of them caught sight of brown hair poking out from the couch. Clint the ever curious, moved forward to investigate only to motion Natasha over as he retrieved his phone from his jeans.

  


“Can you believe this?” Clint gestured his arms out in disbelief, though he kept his voice to a general minimum not wanting to bother the sleeping geniuses. Natasha easily hushed the archer before adding,

  


“Don’t bother them. Training. Let’s go,” her voice low but no less assertive as normal, as to not wake the sleeping teammates.

  


Clint just rolled his eyes, muttering begrudging affirmation as he turned to walk down the hall but not before he got a quick few pictures to document the adorable event.

  


“You’re going to delete those.” Natasha's tone all but ordered her fellow ex-spy. However, Clint knew that, as she was addressing him, it was only a question. So he answered with his own familiar tone,

  


“Of course not.” Clint’s smile at the moment was positively brimming with joy. There was not a chance in the world he was going to let Stark live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos!! I feel so loved. This is the longest chapter yet! and its from Bruce's POV?! What am I even doing? Trying to make up for last chapter, probably. Dad stuff will be happening soon, I just have to set up everything. That and I want to give all of these sweet children their dues. It's a family story so that's what I’m going for. Vision is here and I will do him justice for my good friend MC!  
> I feel like I need to take the time to explore the changes I’ve made to the MCU (all of which are post Thor: Ragnarok pre credits changes)  
> I wasn't motivated for a bit and was messing with my own AUs timeline but I think I’ve got it now. Don't be surprised if it takes me a week to upload the next chapter. I’m trying to find a job at the moment so things are a bit busy and hectic. It’s always motivating to see some feedback though so leave me a message if you want.


	5. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team head out for a late night snack.

Tony woke up feeling groggy with an odd pinch in his neck. When he tried to get up he felt a tug next to him holding him back. The billionaire looked down next to his slouched form to find Peter curled up and fast asleep. Tony remembered having tried putting the kid to bed and figured they had crashed here. Having now woken from his nap, Tony glanced at his watch, not wanting to wake up Peter by asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. Luckily, it was only around eleven thirty, plenty of time for him to get the newly reunited gang together for a midnight snack excursion. Slowly, Tony extracted himself from the cuddly form of Peter, taking a moment to smooth out a bit of the kid's hair from his face, and excused himself to the hallway behind the kitchen to make a call. While the phone rang, Tony dug around the hallway closet that somehow had already begun to overflow even though most of the team had only moved in that week.

  


He decided to shrug on a blazer over his AC/DC tee shirt not too concerned about what he looked like given the time but still keeping it cool. Tony had to keep up appearances of being the rich playboy billionaire at least a little bit. After slipping on a casual look, the phone finally picked up. There was a rustling in the background before someone, most likely a tired college kid given the voice, addressed the caller,

  


“Hello, this is Frozone Creamery. How can I help you?”

  


“I’d like to make a reservation.

  


Um… well we don’t really do reservations sir but I’ll ask,” the voice seemed confused.

  


“That's good, tell him Mr. Stark and company want to get some frozen yogurt.” The worker must have been too tired to process the name as they just hummed an ‘of course’ and put Tony on hold.

  


……………………….

  


The Avengers rarely went out together in public as they usually garnered more than enough attention to due to trouble from the paparazzi or over excited fans. Not that they didn’t enjoy their supporters but sometimes they just wanted to hang around without being bothered. The paparazzi, however, could go fuck themselves. The super team had settled on going out late when they were feeling up to a snack ever since they had moved to upstate New York. The tradition carried over now that the Avengers were trying to get along and make up after the media titled Civil War. So it should have been no surprise when Tony announced to the room of lounging super heroes.

  


“I called to check and the place is still open. So get you’re bumbs off the couch, lets go.”

  


“What’s going on? What are we doing.” Bruce checked his watch, a simple humble timepiece bound with brown leather strap and buckle. “It’s almost midnight?”

  


Natasha waltzed into the room, already good to go with a black leather jacket that almost matched Bucky’s outfit behind her. Only she looked a lot less like a homeless man, given his unshaved face and disheveled brown locks.

  


“We’re going out for some rolled ice cream or frozen yogurt, if that’s more your speed,” she added with a little smirk.

  


Steve also entered, his blond locks darkened and wet after his post training shower. “It’s a fun little treat to get, especially after training. You should come along, Bruce. If your comfortable, of course.”

  


“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please let any other Avengers know whats up and ask if they want to get some frozen yogurt.” Tony spoke up, grabbing a blazer for himself as he made his way over to where Peter was laying down, a red blanket cuddling his form.

  


“On it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

  


“We might have to take multiple cars,” Bucky supplied taking in the large group of Avengers in the common room.

  


“That won't be a problem, let's just meet up in the lobby next to the garage. We’ll leave in a few. I just got to wake up the kid,” Tony added. The group of Natasha, Steve, Bucky and now a sweatshirt sporting Sam nodded and made their way out of the room, smiles breaking on Steve and Nat’s faces after looking back at their teammate squatting next to a snoozing Peter, a gentle look overtaking his expression.

  


“Hey, kiddo. Wake up, I’ve got to ask you something.” Peter answered him with a hum.

  


“It’s not a school night. Just don’t mention it to your aunt. I’m sure she’d be okay with me getting you some frozen snacks much less so with getting those with you at midnight.”

  


“Okay that sounds fine, but what about the fact that I... um. My secret identity, I can’t be seen just hanging out with the Avengers, you know.”

  


“Don't worry, kid. I already thought about this. This isn't New York City. We’re going out when most other shops in town are closed. It shouldn't be much of a problem,” Tony assured him. “Just throw on a sweatshirt and keep the hood up I can get you some shades, too.”

  


“That will be a great look. Sunglasses at night,” Peter spoke a bit more snide, something he had picked up with Tony as he poked fun at his mentor.

  


“What? Afraid you’ll look like a douche.” The straightforward way Rhodey, who had just appeared in the doorway, had said those words was so shocking that Tony actually let himself openly laugh given the company he was in. Peter’s goofy face was one of reluctant admission.

  


“Don't doddle too long, kid. We can’t keep everyone waiting.”

  


“I won’t!” he assured, speeding past Rhodey in the doorway, hopping his way to his room labeled ‘Spider-Man’ to retrieve a worn MIT hoodie for himself. Rhodey shook his head with a genuine smile before addressing his long time friend,

  


“Couldn’t you have chosen a more reasonable hour,” Rhodey spoke up.

  


“Why are you so crabby. Are you not coming, Rhodey honey?”

  


The pilot of the War Machine suit just responded with a snort. “Of course I’m going. Just hurry up and get in the car. You’re driving by the way,” and with the slight sound of the whirling of small engines, Rhoday disappeared into the direction of the garage. Tony just followed in suit.

  


\-----------------

  


The groups that had congregated in the garage easily made there way by two plain looking cars and one SUV. Natasha was leaning against the driver side of the black SUV checking her phone as Clint, Scott and Bruce got into the vehicle. Clint was chanting out ‘Road Trip’ and high fived Scott.

  


Steve had already gotten himself in the driver’s seat of a gray compact car waiting for Sam and Bucky to finish their argument on who got shotgun, during which Thor had already begun to climb in the passenger’s seat, always jovial about joining his fellow Avengers on excursions to learn about earth culture.

  


Vision, who could not partake in the edible delights, elected to stay at the Compound. Wanda had chosen to join him, telling Clint her order as to save the android from the guilt of keeping her at home when she could be enjoying something he could not.

  


Still nervous around the newer arrivals to the compound Peter had yet to get to know better, Peter sought out the car Tony was taking with Rhodey. While the car he entered looked a bit more posh than the other two vehicles, it was still less indulgent as most of the cars Tony owned. After each buckled in soon the engines rumbled and the garage doors opened up to the long winding driveway. The surrounding quaint towns gave way to a larger urban area, still much less active than Queens was on its sleepiest night. Tony was telling Peter that it had been Natasha, the Black Widow, who had originally found the place they were driving to while taking a route in survey of her very own of the area. 

  


Apparently, Natasha had usually kept her visits there with Steve, Bucky and Sam on the down low, trying to keep to themselves but the public had found out anyway fascinated with their love of a local sugary delight. They didn’t venture out as a group in public to prevent disaster always targeting them since the last time they had being about a week before. Peter wasn't sure why they were going out her again if the media had been a problem before but he assumed the delectable treats must be worth it. Frozone was apparently a frozen yogurt haven where cream and yogurt were rolled into Hulk-bite sized rolls of frozen goodness. Peter was excited to indulge in a treat but he felt a little nervous.

  


Peter had gone out before with Tony and sometimes Rhodey but this was different. This was even different from seeing the Avengers in their natural habitat of the Compound. They would be in public this time. A quiet public but one that still had smartphones to record and take pictures of them. They soon pulled in behind a string of buildings and Tony and Rhodey vacated the car. Peter tugged the hoodie over his head and added his newly acquired sunglasses that likely cost more than his entire wardrobe at home to his new look and exited the vehicle.

  


The streets were still quiet as they rounded the back of a building in what seemed to be the downtown of the area. Most of the stores there had their lights off but the one that stuck out with a tasteful sign that read ‘Frozone Creamery’ in an icy blue. Natasha was actually the first to the door, tugging open the glass leading the way to a cold but refreshing shop. An older man behind the counter greeted her and then welcomed them in, handing the line of Avengers menus. Two other employees looked up, one a young woman with blonde hair who’s face had gone white and a teenage boy who looked shell shocked. 

  


The many people, considering it was a sleepy upstate New York town at midnight, were left to stare in awe of the assembled group of avengers casually ordering frozen yogurt. There was a family of four, with two wide eyed children focusing on their ice cream and parents who didn’t seem to mind the entering group until they had almost broke the maximum capacity for the room. They were eleven superheroes hungry for frozen treats after all. The group of three teanagers seemed to realize who they were right away, one of them putting down their phone and ice cream to nudge and wave to get another girls attention who was exiting the door in the back.

  


Most in the room were too intimidated to approach Natasha and the high schooler taxed with making her food looked like he was about to shit his pants. She smiled in that sweet way that caused her to look like a predator looking at prey. Peter was starting to realize that sometimes the ex-spy liked messing with people.

  


Clint was more lax as no one tended to know who he was or bothered to remembered Hawkeye was a member. He still somehow gave off the air of a well trained individual with hundreds of kills under his belt even with the deep lean onto the counter and the girl behind the counter was struggling to maintain professional with the individuals in the creamery. As Sam stepped up to order with his wallet at the ready, ordering two different bowls for himself, Peter began to wondered if he’d have to pay up too but Tony must have been hearing his thoughts because he decided to speak up as Peter evaluated each option on the menu. “I’m paying for you, kid."

  


"Thanks, Tony," Peter politely said.

  


"Don't worry about it,” Tony waved his hand dismissively.

  


Peter watch the worker pour a cascading river cream onto the freezing pan thinking about how he’d ever repay Mr. Stark for all they things he insisted on given him. He heard Tony order a Blueberry Caramel Blizzard for himself before he realized Tony was waiting for him to order.

  


“Oh, I’ll get the Choco Berry mix, please.”

  


“No problem,” the older man punched in the order to the register and Tony tapped his card on the reader.

  


“See kiddo, that wasn’t so bad. Your Aunt May told me to take care of you and I am. Buying my kid ice cream is part of that deal.” Tony didn’t even notice his slip up as he hovered above the frozen treat making action and Peter tried to hide the smile that pushed its way onto his face. Soon they were handed the sugar masquerading as food and sat down with the rest of the team, table and chair spaces a little less than abundant so they all sat pretty close to one another but Peter did care. Tony had one hand across the spiderling’s shoulders animatedly conversing with Bruce and cold uncomfortable chairs didn’t even sour the mood as Peter dug into his share of his yogurt and cream, plopping it into his mouth in delight. He did end up overhearing the dry words of Bucky Barnes,

  


“Why is that the way you insist on sitting? It’s like you can’t sit like a normal person.”

  


“What are you talking about?” Clint spoke perfectly innocent. Sam must have noticed the shoe resting on the arm of his chair, having himself been leaning on the small metallic table.

  


“I don’t see any need to bother him, Barnes. He seems rather comfortable lounging on our flying friend,” Thor dismissed, the only Avenger standing, leaning against the arm of the bench to eat his overly chocolate dessert. The god of thunder didn’t seem to mind but Sam Wilson certainly seemed to mind the invasion of his personal space.

  


“Get your legs off of my chair, Barton, you weirdo,” squawked Wilson, pushing the offending appendage off his chair.

  


“But you’re my Bird Bro. It should be fine. What’s a little lounging between bros,” defended Clint. Of course, he then settled by sitting criss cross applesauce on the long wooden bench built into the wall like a toddler. Steve just looked away in shame or maybe to hold in a laugh.

  


“It’s gross that’s what it is having your foot so close to my food,” affirmed the Falcon.

  


The archer just ignored the complaining man as he fished out a small cooler from one of his many pockets and takes the covered yogurt ordered for Wanda to plop it into said container. A noise rubbled out, signaling the vibration of a call to someone’s phone. The buzzing was clearly coming from Clint. 

  


“Who could be calling you, Clint? It’s like one in the morning,” Sam asked.

  


“Let me check. Um,” he patted the many pockets on his person trying to find said device. “Give me just a sec. Got it!” His success was undercut by Bucky crying out,

  


“What is wrong with you, Wilson. You have your own for a reason.” Barnes wacked Sam on the shoulder and pushed the pilot’s chair away from him and Steve with his boot. Sam just shrugged.

  


“I wanted to try. Besides, Steve got some of yours too,” Sam reasoned.

  


“That's because I like him a whole lot more,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “And next time ask. Not that I’ll give you anything. Seriously, you're such an ass.” He was cut off by Clint’s voice after he had answered the call.

  


“Oh hey, sweetie. What’s fresh with you guys,” he perked up fumbling with his frozen yogurt, ice cream specific thermos and spoon to be able to hold his phone. pressed the phone to his face. “Of course I’m allowed to call you that, who do you think I am? Calling someone fresh is a thing!” Clint spoke defensively as his voice trailed off while he walked out the door for some privacy.

  


“Why is he like that anyway?” Scott asked more to himself than to the rest of the party.

  


“Clint has always been an oddball. Not that it’s a bad thing; he just comes off as unprofessional I guess,” Bruce chimed in enjoying a bite of his mocha green tea frozen yogurt.

  


“How that man is a semi functioning adult, I will never know.” Sam shook his head.

  


“That’s all he knows, just like you,” was Natasha’s sly voice in response. A good lot of them chuckled at the comment, Bucky was snickering especially hard given his track record of openly laughing. From Peter’s spot next to Tony, he also began to smile, watching the conversation unfold.

  


Peter was getting better with feeling comfortable around those seeing them act like normal everyday people. As goofy as they were badass for some of them, though others still intimidated him, the levity of daily situations was doing a lot to help him feel like he fit in more with the heroes he had looked up to since he was a little kid. All present Avengers looked rather comfortable in the group, joking with one another and would genuinely attempt to bring Peter into their conversations. Ned wouldn’t believe what he’d gotten to do this weekend. He’d probably ask what flavors each Avenger got in all honesty. Peter was really stoked for when he actually would get to bring Ned to the Avengers Compound though he had yet to plan anything. The Spider-Kid was ripped from his thoughts by Natasha’s voice,

  


“How about you, Peter? Would you be up for that.”

  


“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Peter asked a bit embarrassed about having spaced out while Natasha had been specifically addressing him. She didn't look like she was offended though. That must be good for something.

  


“Are you up for some training tomorrow?” The ex-spy’s voice was calm and collected.

  


“Of course! That sounds really cool Ms. Black Widow,” Peter’s eyes lit up, clearly excited. Sam chuckled next to Natasha,

  


“Kid, its okay to call her by her name. She’s not going to kill you,” Tony spoke next to him. “Plus, I think it would be good for you. I trust Natasha around you and I dont think your aunt would be against you learning proper self defense.” Before Peter could respond, Colonel Rhodes’ voice let out a gasp.

  


“Oh my. That is adorable,” Rhodey said, looking down at Clint’s phone. Rhodey's chuckle was small but heartfelt as he looked at the phone. “You have got to send that to me, man.”

  


“Apparently arrows and bullets aren’t the only shot I make perfectly.” Clint looked smug.

  


“What are you on about, Barton?” Tony asked, face bored but eyes curious.

  


Rhodey presented the image Clint had shot of Tony and Peter during that day’s nap to the subjects of the photo. Peter felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced worryingly at Tony, wondering what his reaction would be. Tony’s face was blank for far too long and Peter looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

  


“I don’t think you, specifically you, should take pictures of people without their permission, Clint, as you have a habit of blackmailing us to mock us, so I think I’m going to have to take this from you.” There was a smirk on Tony’s face but his eyes were soft.

  


“No you're not.” The archer swiped the phone faster than Tony could keep it from him, restrained a bit from his position between Peter and Rhodey. “You going to admit it yet?” Clint taunted.

  


“Just maybe if you send me that photo,” Tony and Clint eyed each other carefully but both were hiding their smirks.

  


Clint scoffed, “sure. That’s too easy.”

  


Peter wasn’t sure what Clint meant by that but he was more relieved that Tony was okay with letting the team see him as an emotional guy. It was nice to have other people know that Tony cared about Peter. It felt like what he imagined having a dad was like. Peter drank up the last bits of his dessert, a fuzzy feeling filling his chest.

  


The Avengers eventually closed out the creamery and got into their respective cars to go back to the Compound. It was about one thirty by the time they had gotten back and with the night coming to a close one by one began to move on to their given rooms. Peter wandered his way to his own room, falling asleep with a smile on his face and frozen yogurt in his belly. It had been a good day for the spiderling all in all.

  


He wouldn't have known that Clint would have forwarded the photo of Tony and Peter to the rest of the residence of the Compound and that Rhodey had sent it to Pepper Potts until much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I named the place after an Incredibles character. Sue me. So not much happened in this chapter but I just wanted them to do some sort of family thing so here you go. I have got things mostly in order in this timeline for now and the next chapter is almost already to go I was just working a lot on my Avengers Time Travel fic this week also actual work too so I was exhausted. A great thank you to those who have continued reading this as I love writing it and reading all your comments.


	6. A Friendly Introduction: Kate Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain pro archer team member’s kid finally shows her face.

Tony woke with a start alone in his bed on what should have been a lazy Sunday morning as Pepper wasn’t scheduled to return for a day or two, he couldn’t remember which day exactly in his panicked state. It had to happen now because panic attacks didn’t give a damn about timing. He sat in his bed counting to ten and forcing himself to breath in and out. He needed to ground himself so he started reminding himself that he was safe that Peter was safe. That Pepper and Rhodey were fine. Nothing was happening to cause this but it happened anyway and he needed to calm down. Damn, he hated panic attacks. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again because of his insomnia and nightmares.

  


Eventually, the genius in distress reluctantly pushed himself from his warm sheets asking Friday to get a cup of coffee ready for him. He could hear his bare feet slap the wooden floorboards as he retrieved his indoor shoes, not wanting to step on any mess of broken things an Avenger could have left in the open. Of course his heart had to drag his mind back down into the depths of panic as he entered one of the common areas. The one a hallway away from the kitchen, square in between that and the bedrooms. It was early, too early for anyone to be in the area but of course he was wrong. He made out a tall blonde haired man noticing him slide down the doorway, Tony clutching to his left hand for dear life as he hit the ground. Tony was freaking out. And of course the only person awake in the compound was Steve and he had to run right into him. Tony was gonna have a panic attack in front of Steve and he hated it.

  


Out of everyone in the compound, he didn’t want Steve to be the one to see him like this and have to walk him through a panic attack. They had talked sure. But the dust was still settling between them and Tony still needed time to be completely comfortable around him and build the trust they had back but he was sure it would never be what it was. Steve had left him cold and alone and Tony was surprised he ever opened up to anyone new ever again but Peter had been different from the rest. Peter needed his protection and sought him out for problems in calculus. Peter wouldn’t have thought to betray Tony. He was a good kid. Better than the rest of them. The sooner Steve came to terms with that the better.

  


Tony spazzed, waving his hands at Steve in a deliberate attempt to get him to leave. He didn't want to confront him again. Not now but all he could keep picturing was the shield his father made imbedded in his chest.

  


“Do you need anything?” Steve tried. Blood was rushing in Tony’s ears as he tried to focus on calming down. “Tony you’ll just run yourself in circles if you do that you got to calm down.” So Tony was talking, talking in circles. He hadn’t known he needed to snap out of it. “Tony,” The worry in Steve’s voice was evident. Worry for Tony. But Steve had left him with his parents’ murderer hadn’t.

  


Steve wanted to coach him through this but Tony didn’t want it. He kept gasping for breaths and Steve must have pushed his water bottle into Tony’s hands. He drank from it but stayed on the ground. His heart rate declined some as the tides of his mind calm.

  


“Okay, I think in some way you've toned down enough. How are you feeling?” Steve looked for all the world like he wanted to ask what it was about this time but he held his tongue. Something still squirmed in his stomach.

  


“Better now,” Tony mumbled, hand on his face, too tired to feel mortified. “Thanks, Cap.” 

  


“No problem.” Steve just wanted to make things right between them again. 

  


“Sorry you had to see that.”

  


“No its no problem I’m just okay. I haven't seen you have an episode like that. The only other person I know to do that is…” Steve cut himself off before he said the name, that was smart. Tony quickly tried to think of something else. Something other than what he clearly had yet to get over.

  


“I’ve got to get my coffee,” Tony stubbled a bit to get up but ended up righting himself on his own. Cap nodded and they took it slow down the hallway, one half of it windows that let in early morning sunshine into their purview. They made it to the kitchen and Tony was beginning to feel more like himself when they opened the heavy glass doors to get some food and drink. However, the two founding Avengers were brought to a halt at the sight that met them in the common lounge. 

  


There in the common room, was a teenage girl, probably in her later years of high school or early years of college, well lounged across three of the kitchen table chairs dressed in a purple v-neck, plain black leggings and sunglasses rested on her nose. She was nursing a pot of coffee, not a mug but the whole pot, the one from their coffee machine, in one hand and a phone in the other. It was odd, almost alarming that she was there. Neither Tony nor Steve recognized the girl. Tony had a sneaking suspicion about who let her in though. If the color combo wasn’t enough to give that away, then the way she occupied the space around her was far too familiar. They only knew of one other person who could make themselves comfortable while also not being able to sit like a normal human being. She had yet to look up at Tony and Steve and greet their confusion. Tony was more concerned as to why F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn't alert him to any break ins and why this girl was making herself right at home in their lounge.

  


Tony made quick eye contact with Steve, able to see that the Star Spangled man with a Plan was just as confused as the billionaire was. Tony cleared his throat and Steve made sure to stand to his full imposing height. 

  


“Um, excuse me, who are you and how did you get in here?” She looked up at that, her straight black hair swaying a bit at the motion. With one brow raised, her interesting blue eyes looked up above the rims of her black round shades at them. It was an odd but interesting feature on a girl that appeared to be at least partially East Asian. 

  


“Oh, don't mind me. I’m just waiting on someone,” she dismissed their concern without having to move from her claimed chairs. She then departed her eyes from them at that, not waiting for Tony to even open his mouth, which was quite fast. Her dismissal of two well recognized Avengers in their own home no less was shocking on top of her smirk being creepingly familiar. 

  


“You're drinking straight from my coffee pot. That’s unsanitary.” Tony got a bit defensive and sounded real world upset about it. He did not like people doing such things with his coffee machine even though everyone used it but he had bought it dammit.

  


Cap decided to speak up to get to the truth, “That and you also didn't answer his question-”

  


“Katie, kiddo, you still here?” Another all too familiar voice interrupted and, of course, with it was a certain unprofessional archer jogged into the room, fumbling to get a small transparent purple hearing aid on his right ear. With him, an exasperated Natasha trailing behind with far more poise and grace then Clint could ever hope to possess.

  


“Who is this?” Tony now directed his questioning to one of his most irritating teammates, voice full of accusatory confusion.

  


“Oh right, of course,” he said as though this had been something he could have easily forgotten. “Cap, Tony, meet Katherine Elizabeth Bishop Barton or Kate, as she likes to be called, my oldest.” Clint had gestured easily between them. The girl, Kate apparently, gestured a curt wave their wave with a ‘yo’. A beat of silence passed between them before the two confused Avengers spoke up.

  


“How does this keep happening? Do we all just not talk enough,” Tony spoke, still taken aback by the statement while somehow gaining the strength to also be exasperated. A more flabbergasted Cap spoke up at the same time, “I thought Cooper was your oldest.”

  


“Nope, Coop wishes he was though,” the girl spoke for herself, smiling a bit as she crossed her arms to lay back to get a good look at the group.

  


“We’ve never had a barbecue together so that’s probably why we don’t know that much about each others personal lives,” was Clint’s snide remark. 

  


“Hey, Kate, how have you been,” Natasha smiled, speaking to the girl with an easy familiarity.

  


“Been good, Aunt Nat. Good to finally see the first mature adult in this place.” The girl got up to greet the assassin turned aunt with a hug. Kate appeared instantly more chipper with the Russian spy than any of them which was worrying. She also dismissed Tony and Steve as well as Clint usually did which was going to be troublesome. 

  


“I wanted to see Clint at work, but really, I wanted to see Aunt Nat a whole lot more. Also to check in on Wanda.” Tony turned his head a bit, interested in how the girl addressed her supposed father so easily by his first name.

  


“That hurts my feelings, Katie. Take that back,” Clint mockingly pouted.

  


She shrugged with a satisfactory grin. “The truth hurts.” Tony saw Nat smile at that too.

  


“Where’s Wanda?” Kate popped up.

  


Natasha was the first to answer. “Probably still in her room sleeping. Just give her a bit and she’ll be here.” 

  


“Cool, I can wait.” While Natasha and Kate were having a civil exchange, ignoring the rest for a moment as Kate ate blueberry muffin she stolen from the kitchen, the boys continued on.

  


“Um. Why is she here?” Tony pointed to Kate, eyeing Clint sceptically.

  


“Sorry, I meant to tell you guys, really I did. Kate had called me yesterday, well more like this morning, telling me she was coming over and she just got into the area and I wanted to show her around. I thought it would be fine as Nat trusts her and I promised her like years ago to. Also, seeing as Tony gets to bring around his son all the time, I thought it was fair.”

  


“That is so immature, Barton. What are we going to do with you?” Tony huffed exaggerating his mock displeasure.

  


“I can’t be away from my kids for too long, who do you take me for? Plus, it’s not like this place doesn’t have defenses. I’m just gonna show her around and she’ll stay for a bit. Hey, it’s on you for giving me the condo package quarters in case my family came by. And guess what one of them did.”

  


“But she’s a civilian,” Steve tried absently, more concerned than upset. Clint just tutted at the man.

  


“She’s not gonna get into anything too bad, Rogers,” Natasha offered.

  


“Yah, don’t get your panties in a knot,” Clint helpfully added. With a sigh of defeat, Steve nodded his head,

  


“Well, if Nat is okay with it, go ahead. I trust her judgement at least. I trust her with being a responsible adult the most out of all of you.”

  


“Yes!” The archer family duo cheered and pumped their fists in the air. Because of course both of them were like that.

  


“And it is nice to meet you, Kate. Sorry for being so hostile,” Steve attempted to backtrack his behavior. He really was just confused about it all anyway.

  


“Don’t even sweat it, El Capitana,” she had a goofy smile plastered on her face as she said the words with a mock salute. 

  


“Where are Laura and your other kids then?” Steve prompted.

  


“They’re back on the farm. Katie came by herself ‘cause she’s a big girl,” Clint teased.

  


“Shut up. You can hardly do anything without mom or Natasha’s help,” Kate snapped right back, biting off a big chunk of her crumbling muffin.

  


“Touché, young one.” Kate snorted at her dad, rolling her eyes.

  


Not a moment later, a groggy Peter entered the room with a yawn making his presence known to the gathering of heroes and family. The only issue with that was he had done it all upside down. 

  


“What the fuck,” was all Kate could manage to say, jaw unhinged as her muffin wrapper and two bites worth of pastry hit the floor with a muted thump.

  


“Language.”

  


“Can it, Rogers. We all know your Irish Catholic ass swears more than the best of us,” Tony spoke as he turned his attention to the grumbling, half conscious spiderling. “Kid, what have I told you about being on the ceiling in common places. Especially when we have a guest over.” Those words woke Peter right up as he glanced around the room for a newcomer. When he spotted Kate, his face flushed a bit in embarrassment at being caught on the ceiling. 

  


“Oh, right.” Peter’s face was stuck in a semi-shocked semi-mortified look before he detached from the ceiling instantly, fast enough that Tony thought he wouldn't stick the landing but of course he did. “Hi, I’m P-Peter.” Peter stumbled a bit over his name, nervous, as always, to meet new people.

  


Tony looked back at the girl, who was mouthing ‘What the fuck’ to Clint who mouthed ‘ I know right’ right back at her.

  


Kate lifted the sunglasses she was smarting, which now rested atop her head, greeting Peter with an expectant hand. “Kate, nice to meet you. That’s my old man,” she shrugged a shoulder in Clint’s direction who had stuck his tongue out, probably knowing what she said deserved childish retaliation. Peter happily took her hand and shook it firmly.

  


“It’s nice to meet you,” Peter added, bright eyed as usual.

  


“Glad to meet your acquaintance as well, Peter,” Kate smiled over her jokingly formal tone.

  


“Looks like the cat’s out of the bag on this one already, aye, Spider-Boy.” There was an indignant ‘hey’ from Peter and a groan of frustration from Tony who looked on the verge of hitting Clint for the slip up. “Oh and this is Tony’s kid.” Kate thumbed that up. “Pete this is Katie. Katie is a champion at disregarding authority.” Tony just glared at the annoying archer.

  


“What do you want for breakfast, kiddo.” Tony addressed Peter, attempting to ignore the rest of the crew present. “We’ve got everything.”

  


“Don’t let your kid drink coffee like you did at his age or he won’t grow like he should.” 

  


“What did you say? Also, Barton, your daughter’s chugging coffee from my coffee pot right now.” Sure enough, Kate was.

  


“As she should be, I’m so proud. Just gotta get me some of that stuff and we’ll be all good.” At that moment another voice piped up, allowing the rest to realize Scott was in the room. 

  


“What’s going on?” Scott sounded through the granola snack he was munching on.

  


“That’s Barton’s kid,” Tony pointed to their unexpected guest.

  


“Apparently she’ll be staying for a bit,” Steve relays.

  


“Oh. Kate, right? Cool,” Scott answered lamely. Clearly Clint and he had gotten to know each other well enough for Scott to not be bothered by the revelation of Kate’s existence. “That reminds me, should we have a barbecue, I’d like to know so that Hope and Cassie can come over.”

  


“That doesn’t seem like a problem, does it, Cap,” Clint hollered from his spot in the kitchen, now hunting for some cold pizza in the fridge.

  


Steve sighed in fond exasperation, “I suppose not. When are you all free?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day hell yah! So what do you guys think~?  
> I always intended on bringing Kate in I swear. I have been planning this for a while though. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's probably one of my favorites so far. Also I made her half Asian like me because you cannot tell me she is just white. I know a fellow happa when I see one so you cannot stop me. She’s Clint’s adopted daughter in this fic and I just love her after I read most of the Hawkeye comics with her in it. Also Steve is canonly half Irish and I wanted to mention that at some point also the Hawkeyes do drink straight from the pot a lot of the time. I felt really inspired this time around I guess. I used my own experience with panic attacks as reference for Tony's. All these children will be friends you cannot stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a multi chapter fic yay! Let me know if anyone has any ideas but so far, there will be team bonding, Kate Bishop cameo will in chapter 5 or 6, and tons of family fluff.  
> I may make this part of a collection because I wrote up a little One Shot about Scott and Clint's bet. Also I want to bring in the Venom Symbiote but in its own story with a general plot as this is more slice of life.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first posted work so I hope it’s okay. Honestly, I think this will just be a bunch of slice of life things because I’m still crying over Infinity War. It was beautiful. I love the team acting as family if you haven’t noticed.


End file.
